When he's calling for you
by Lovely Madness Melody
Summary: Kira repense à tout ce temps qu'il a passé avec son Taicho mais est il aussi seul qu'il le crois?


**Titre : When he's calling for you**

**Manga : Bleach**

**Pairing : Kira x Ichimaru**

**Rating : M**

**Song : Listen to your heart ~DHT~ (ben oui c'est une song fic)**

**Blabla sacré ( que personne ne lit parce que c'est quand même moins intéressant que l'histoire) J'ai eu envie d'écrire cette petite (très petite) fic qui change de mes habitudes perverses parce que ce que j'écris le plus après du M ce sont des fic poétiques et spirituelles.**

**Je l'ai aussi écrite en pensant à la solitude et au sentiment d'abandon et je tiens à dire que même si à certains moments on peut se sentir seul, on a toujours quelqu'un qui est là à côté de nous pour nous épauler. Un grand (très, très très grand même) merci à Zangiaku parce que je l'ai aussi écrite en pensant à toi, parce que je t'adore et parce que tu as été là pour moi. ^^**

Un trou béant, voilà tout ce qui lui restait de lui. Rien de plus qu'une blessure douloureuse, des ruisseaux de regrets striant à jamais sa chaire meurtrie et son cœur à vif.

Des regrets ça il en avait beaucoup. Tellement. Tellement de regrets. Tellement de regrets étouffants.

Il regrettait d'être aussi faible, effacé, manipulable, à fleure de peau. Il regrettait d'être tombé sous le charme de cet homme. Il regrettait leur rencontre. Il regrettait d'avoir trouvé en lui un modèle, un référent, un mentor. Il regrettait de l'avoir laissé le pervertir de ses mots chargés de venin. Il regrettait d'avoir laissé ses mains le toucher. Il regrettait de l'avoir chéri et aimé si longtemps, si passionnément, si aveuglément et si inconsciencieusement.

Il l'avait tant aimé, en vain au vue de ce qu'il en reste aujourd'hui..

Alors à nouveau, à cette simple pensée, des larmes coulèrent de ses grands yeux bleus, et Kira se laissa choir contre son bureau, anéanti.

Parce que la dualité est terrible. Parce que la dualité le fait souffrir.

Parce que malgré tout...

-Je vous aimais... taichō.

Mais personne n'entendit son murmure dans le silence de son bureau, vide. Pas de taichō à son bureau, laissé vaquant depuis son départ. Personne. Personne pour le tirer hors de cet abysse sans fond. Celui dans lequel il avait plongé depuis qu'il était partit. Non personne. Et toujours il y a cette question récurrente qui revient le hanter.

-Pourquoi taichō ? Pourquoi ?

Mais encore une fois seul le silence l'entends. Seul le silence lui fait écho. Personne ne sait. Personne ne veut savoir. Personne ne veut partager ses souvenirs et il ne veut partager ses souvenirs avec personne. Personne ne doit savoir. Personne ne sait. Personne n'a envie de ces assauts répétés au bord de sa conscience. Ces flashs qui surgissent sans crier gard, et fragilisent un peu plus à chaque instant les rempares qui le protègent de la descente aux enfers. Combien de temps encore tiendront-ils ?

_« -Taichō ?_

_-Oui mon p'tit Izuru ?_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Pourquoi je t'aime ?_

_-Oui._

_-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Mais je t'aime tellement Izuru. C'est tout ce que je sais. »_

-Menteur.

Et la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quel doux souvenir. Une vague de plaisir... qui entraîne le dégoût. Envers lui, envers Ichimaru, envers les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour lui, envers ces sentiments qu'il n'arrive pas à détruire.

_« Izuru attends-moi, toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il advienne. »_

Et il y a ce sourire. Peu importe le temps, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il l'a scruté, jamais il ne l'a déchiffré. Un masque, voilà ce que c'était, tout ce que c'était. Rien qu'un masque indéchiffrable pour cacher la noirceur de son âme, les sombres dessins qu'elle projetait. Et lui malgré tout, il avait foncé tête baissée, il s'était jeté dans ses bras.

Parce qu'il était aveugle et naïf, tout juste sortit de l'Académie, un petit enfant innocent.

Taichō...

Son Paradis avait sombré. Tout était noir maintenant, entaché de la traîtrise du capitaine. Et lui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, rien qu'un fantôme qui errait sans aucun but. Le phare qui éclairait son chemin avait disparu. Il l'avait trahit. Il l'avait abandonné, abandonné seul dans le noir, le noir de son cœur, le noir de sa vie, le noir de son monde. Son monde où régnait maintenant la pluie.

-J'en peux plus.

Un sanglot.

Rien qu'un murmure, une plainte, une prière, une longue litanie devenue quotidienne.

Il quitta son bureau, partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre et s'affala par terre. Ses pleurs redoublent, ses suppliques se font pesantes.

Alors il veut oublier. Oublier la solitude, oublier que son taichō est partit, oublier qu'il a aimé cet homme, oublier caresses et baisers, oublier la volupté de leurs nuits, oublier la chaleur de ses mains sur sa peau, oublier la tendresse de ses gestes et l'amour de ses mots, oublier la dualité de ses sentiments, oublier tout jusqu'à son propre nom, oublier que demain les remords seront plus grands et le vide plus pesant. Oublier tout, tout, tout !

Un verre, cul sec, deux verres, cul sec, trois verres, cul sec.

-Izuru !

Une voix choquée...

SA voix... choquée...

-Qu'est-c'tu fais Izuru ?

Ce visage inquiet...

SON visage... inquiet...

-Réponds moi.

Cette expression inquiète...

SON expression... inquiète...

Et une seule réponse.

-J'essaye d'oublier.

Et ses bras qui l'enstèrent tandis que la grande silhouette s'agenouille face à lui.

-C'est d'ma faute Izuru, n'est-c'pas ?

Alors les digues qui retenaient ses larmes tombent à nouveau et les larmes noient ses grands yeux bleus tristes.

-J'suis tell'ment désolé Izuru.

-Alors... pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas eu l'choix.

Cette voix désolée, était-elle sincère ?

-Vous m'avez... abandonné. Sans une explication... rien... même pas de mot d'adieu.

Et la question si souvent répétée sortit de sa bouche dans un sanglot.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pa'c'que, j's'rais toujours rev'nu. Mes pas m'auraient toujours ram'nés à toi. Pa'c'que j'savais que t'm'attendrais, pa'c'que tu m'l'avais promis. Pa'c'que j'croyais qu't'avais confiance en moi.

Un silence lourd. Son odeur. Sa chaleur. Enfin c'est comme s'il était rentré chez lui. Enfin il retrouve son point d'encrage, son Paradis. Il s'y accroche, s'y cramponne, parce qu'il a peur. Parce qu'il a peur qu'il s'en aille à nouveau et qu'il l'abandonne encore.

-Ne me laissez plus seul.

-Jamais plus, Izuru. J'te promet que j'te laiss'rais plus jamais seul. Qu'on rest'ra ensemble. T'm'as trop manqué. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne moi pour tout l'mal que j't'ai fait, j't'en pris.

-J'ai eu si peur de ne jamais vous revoir taichō...

-J'te l'ai d'jà dit, appelle moi Gin.

-Haï, Gin.

Un sanglot, encore un, quelques larmes mais cette fois-ci de joie. La bonheur d'avoir retrouvé l'élément centrale de sa vie, celui autour duquel il gravite, son étoile, celle qui le guide vers le bonheur. Le soulagement de se savoir aimé, de savoir qu'on est indispensable à l'autre autant qu'il l'est pour nous.

-Je t'aime, Izuru.

-Moi aussi. Je t'aime... Gin.

-Je ne te laisserais plus. Plus jamais.

-Et je te ferais confiance.

-Toujours et pour toujours ?

Une infime seconde d'hésitation. Mais l'appel du bonheur est trop grand.

-Oui.

Une étreinte, un regard et soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrent. Il sont bleus. Bleus pâle, bleu azure, bleus amoureux. Et tellement beaux. Il sourit. D'un sourire doux et sincère, et pas de son abominable sourire moqueur et narquois. Ses lèvres s'approchent lentement, puis s'emparent de celles de Kira.

Un baiser, chaste. Un baiser, tendre. Un baiser, passionné. Un baiser, violent. Un baiser amoureux tout simplement.

-Bon retour parmi nous. Mon amour.

**C'est une mini-fic, elle est belle et je suis assez contente de moi ^^ c'est peut-être parce que je l'ai écrite sans sexe dedans ^^**

**J'espère qu'elle vous a plu autant qu'à moi.**

**Merci de laisser une Review si vous avez aimé, et même si vous avez pas aimé, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu ^^**

**À la prochaine fic que je réussirait à taper (Gin Toshirō en M)**

**Lovely**

**Un petit omake (bonus) parce que ça faisait longtemps.**

**Omake**** :**

**Gin**** : Encore désolé d't'avoir laissé tomber.**

**Kira**** : Dis donc toi, va quand même falloir que tu m'explique pourquoi t'es parti.**

**Gin**** : Euh... ma grand-mère était malade.**

**Kira**** : Mais oui c'est ça et le Père Noël adore jouer au golf avec Rudolphe tous les samedi matin parce que c'est glace gratuite.**

**Gin**** : Bon d'accord j'voulais dominer l'monde.**

**Kira**** : Sans moi ?**

**Gin**** : Non j'me s'rais intronisé roi et t'aurais été ma reine.**

**Kira**** : Quoi ? Ta reine ! Nan mais et pis quoi encore ?**

**Lovely K-chan**** : SÉDATIF, vite !**


End file.
